No puedo olvidarte
by Rhian Malory
Summary: Qué pasa después de que Candy ve por ultima vez a Terry. Song fic. Espero sea de su agrado y gracias de antemano por leer
1. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Candy, Candy no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoko Misuki (escritora) y Yumiko Igarashi (dibujante), así mismo este fanfic no está hecho con fines de lucro y lo único que busca es hacer pasar un buen rato a las personas que lo lean.)

**Aclaraciones: **La canción que utilicé para este sonfic es de Mecano y se llama "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"

* * *

**PARTE I**  
Sentimientos

_Entre el cielo y suelo hay algo_

_con tendencia a quedarse calvo_

_de tanto recordar_

_y ese algo que soy yo mismo_

_es un cuadro de bifrontismo que_

_solo da una faz_

Me quedé parada por un rato en el balcón que daba hacía la calle, Paris era un lugar hermoso de eso no cabía duda, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en el hogar de Pony, el campo siempre había sido de mi predilección, pero no podía negarme al trabajo que tan amablemente Albert había conseguido para mi, desde el incidente en Chicago sinceramente llegue a pensar que no volvería a servir como enfermera en un hospital de ese nivel, sin embargo no me asuste, podía ejercer mi profesión con los niños de la casa de Pony, podía ejercerla en el campo, pero como siempre Albert, ese ángel de cabellos rubios volvió a tenderme una mano¡Cuánto le debo! Muchísimo me atrevo a confesar, y aún así fui capaz de rechazar su petición de matrimonio, quisiera correr en este instante a abrazarlo y a confesarle que en verdad lo amo, que en verdad si deseo casarme con él, pero mentiría, seria todo un cuento de hadas ideado por mi, en el que sencillamente los dos seriamos infelices, yo al recordar la verdad y él al descubrir el engaño. Clavo mi vista en el hermoso cielo iluminado apenas por el sol que comienza a ocultarse y entonces recuerdo la sensación de bienestar y nerviosismo que me producía el estar a tu lado, recuerdo tu sonrisa, tus comentarios y la música que solías tocar para mi en tu armónica, entonces cierro los ojos y logro sentir tus brazos rodeándome por la cintura, recuerdo tu aliento correr por entre mis cabellos hasta desembocar en mi cuello, recuerdo tu voz ronca susurrándome que no me vaya para luego pedir resignada por mi dicha y bienestar. Lagrimas amenazan con desbordarse por mis ojos ante tales recuerdos, pero las retengo, no quiero sentir nunca más ese liquido cálido correr por mis mejillas, me niego a tener que limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano una vez más; desde aquel día en Nueva York me prometí no volver a derramar lagrimas, le prometí a él ser feliz y pretendo cumplir mi promesa

_La cara vista es un anuncio de Signal_

_la cara oculta es la resulta_

_de mi idea genial de echarte_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto_

Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte, me cuesta tanto fingir que ya no te amo, y sobre todo me cuesta tanto cumplir aquella promesa¿Cómo ser feliz si no estas junto a mi¿Cómo ser dichosa sabiendo que nunca te volveré a ver?. ¡Pero basta de eso, no puedo creer que sea capaz de reprochar todas estas cosas cuando fui yo la que te pidió que te alejaras, cuando fui yo la que te exigió que fueras feliz con la mujer que te había salvado la vida, cuando fui yo la que te rechazó... Me consuela saber que Susana te ama, quizá algún día llegues a corresponderle de igual manera y entonces seas feliz, tal vez eso me convenza a mi de serlo. Confieso que estoy cansada de fingir, de simular que soy feliz, de esbozar una sonrisa todos los días aparentando que todo esta bien, que realmente soy dichosa sin tu presencia y que ya no eres más que un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado, mientras que otra parte de mi, la que si es honesta grita que es mentira, que no me crean , que la verdad es que te amo con toda el alma y que los celos me consumen a veces por las noches cuando te imagino en brazos de Susana, cuanto te supongo feliz a su lado con una hermosa familia, cuanto te creo sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que tanto añoro ver una vez más, y en ese momento las lagrimas me traicionan y siento la humedad correr por mi rostro desembocando en mi barbilla, sollozo un poco y levanto mi mano izquierda dispuesta a secar una vez más esas pequeñas perlas que caen una tras otra sobre mis mejillas, una vez más mi cuerpo me delata y no puedo evitar sollozar cada vez más alto, me niego a hacerlo pero es en vano, el dolor es demasiado y el llanto es la única manera que encuentro en estos momentos para descargar mi alma

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_

_olvidar quince mil encantos_

_es mucha sensatez_

_y no se si seré sensato_

_lo que se es que me cuesta un rato_

_hacer cosas sin querer_

Es preciso que me libere de este sufrimiento aunque solo sea por un par de horas, es necesario porque al día siguiente no puedo flaquear, debo ser fuerte para no preocupar a mis compañeras, para saber que soy capaz de seguir adelante aunque la realidad sea que estoy muerta por dentro, pero las personas que me rodean no tienen la culpa de este sufrimiento por lo tanto no es su obligación vivirlo a mi lado, por ellos debo el tormento que me supone el no estar a tu lado, mi conciencia me reprocha mi conducta, quizá tenga razón, es demasiada sensatez, pero no puedo vivir envuelta en un remolino de emociones, la realidad es cruda y las personas debemos aprender a enfrentarla, ya vendrán tiempos mejores que amortigüen y desvanezcan las heridas del pasado, trato de convencerme a mi misma que aquello es vedad pero como hacerlo cuando mi corazón me grita que murió el día que te abandone en aquellas escaleras, que falleció el día que te jure que sería feliz porque nosotros no podíamos causarle ese pesar a Susana, a aquella mujer tan dulce que te había salvado la vida y por lo cual yo le debía la mía

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no mas_

_y no me canse de jurarte que no habrá_

_segunda parte_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

_me cuesta tanto ..._

Y me repito una y mil veces que el prometerle a aquella chica rubia que me alejaría de ti fue lo correcto, repito noche tras noche que ella te necesita más que yo, es necesario que me convenza de ello ya que si no lo hago no tendré la fuerza para levantarme al día siguiente, posiblemente jamás logre olvidarte comienzo a resignarme ante esa idea, aunque presiento que desde aquel día, desde que me encontré nuevamente en el tren, alejándome de

Nueva York, desde ese día supe que jamás podría arrancarte de mi corazón, pero esta bien para mi, quizá algún día logre acostumbrarme al hecho de no tenerte a mi lado, un suspiro ahogado por uno de mis últimos sollozos atraviesa mi garganta, me retiro del balcón con el alma hecha nudo, como todos los días, y después de cerrar la ventana me recuesto sobre mi cama esperando poder soñar contigo ya que es el único lugar donde aún puedo compartir algo contigo, lentamente caigo en un profundo sueño y por fin una sonrisa sincera se forma en mi rostro ya que por fin estoy entre tus brazos aunque se que a la mañana siguiente despertaré y me daré cuenta que todo fue un hermoso sueño pero es suficiente para mi, me conformo con el hecho de ver tu imagen aunque sea una simple ilusión, porque prefiero vivir con esas ilusiones que me llenan el alma a morir sin por lo menos tener la esperanza de verte cada noche en mis sueños.


	2. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Candy, Candy no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kyoko Misuki (escritora) y Yumiko Igarashi (dibujante), así mismo este fan fic no está hecho con fines de lucro y lo único que busca es hacer pasar un buen rato a las personas que lo lean.)

**Aclaraciones: **La canción que utilicé para esta segunda parte del song fic es de Enrique Iglesias y se llama "Escapar"

* * *

**PARTE II**  
Encuentros

_Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar_

_aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar..._

Miro al frente y puedo observar con detenimiento el inmenso mar que me rodea, es tan hermoso, aunque no creo que lo sea más que tu. Acabo de recibir a penas hace dos días una carta de Albert, me a respondido por fin aunque regañadientes donde te localizas, pensé que jamás te encontraría, hace ya medio año que rompí el compromiso con Susana¿Cómo seguir con esa farsa? Si se a la perfección que mi corazón es solo tuyo

_Hey tu y yo es así, sube y baja pero un_

_día al fin sin querer nos va bien cuando una_

_dicha se acabo una voz dice no y se queda_

Lo he intentado, te juro que puse todo mi empeño en ello, trate de amarla, trate de olvidarte pero fue sencillamente imposible, tu recuerdo latía vivo en mi corazón y sinceramente creo que jamás dejara de hacerlo, parece que por fin la divina providencia nos sonríe, no había estado tan dichoso desde aquella vez en la que te robe un beso en el Colegio San Pablo, te veías sublime representando a Julieta, aunque tu en si ya eres preciosa no necesitas adornos para lucir bien ya que para mi eres perfecta tal cual eres e incluso me atrevería a decir que causas el mismo efecto en el resto de los hombres que hallan tenido la dicha de observarte. Pierdo mi vista nuevamente en el horizonte y recuerdo con infinita gratitud hacia todas las divinidades que recuerdo el hecho de que Susana me pidiera que me alejase de su vida, no cesare nunca de agradecer el día en que conoció a su actual esposo. Me recorro hasta centrarme en la proa del barco en el que viajo y sin importarme estar rodeado de pasajeros grito a los cuatro vientos que te amo, ahora que soy libre no descansare hasta hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, por fin podré estar a tu lado y sencillamente no puedo reprimir mi dicha

_Si decides dejarme no te voy a suplicar,_

_Allá tu si mas tarde aunque corras, te escondas,_

_no puedes escapar... aunque corras, te escondas,_

_no puedes escapar_

Por fin eh arribado a la costa y ahora me dispongo a viajar por tierra para llegar hasta París, para llegar a ti, esta vez no te escaparas Candy, no me importa si vuelves a echarme de tu lado, si es necesario correré tras de ti, te perseguiré hasta encontrarte no me importa cuanto tenga que recorrer, cuanto tenga que buscar, pero volveremos a estar juntos, esa es una promesa que te hago y que me hago a mi mismo, una juramento que estoy seguro no romperé jamás

_Hoy si te vas ya veras que no es tan fácil olvidar_

_sabe bien, sabe mal (sabe mal) como sea pero es tan_

_real que al final lo demás no te importa no, no, no yeah_

Bajo del tren y mis pies tocan el piso ya encharcado debido a la lluvia que hace poco menos de cinco minutos acaba de iniciar, no traje un paraguas conmigo pero me importa poco, lo que realmente necesito es encontrarte, me apresuro a conseguir un medio de transporte dispuesto a no atrasar más nuestro encuentro, aterrado con el solo hecho de pensar que quizá ya no vivas allí, que quizá te mudaste hace poco y una vez más te vuelves a esfumar sin concederme si quiera un solo minuto de tu presencia para poder admirar tus hermosos ojos color esmeralda y tu precioso cabello color oro, agito la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, trato de ser positivo y me repito mil y un veces a mi mismo que de seguro estas en tu casa dormitando ya que son a penas las siete de la mañana y el día de hoy es sábado, supongo que quizá tu turno se atrasé debido al día en el que nos encontramos, ruego por que sea así, no creo poder soportar más tiempo sin poder estar a tu lado, y soy capas incluso de buscar en todos los hospitales de la ciudad con tal de poder estrecharte entre mis brazos

_Si decides dejarme no te voy a suplicar,(no, no voy a suplicar)_

_allá tu si mas tarde aunque corras, te escondas,_

_no puedes escapar... aunque corras, te escondas,_

_no puedes escapar_

El cochero me anuncia que por fin nos encontramos frente a tu casa, asomo mi cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla que me separa del edificio en el que vives y después de pagarle al caballero que hizo el favor de llevarme contigo bajo totalmente emocionado como si en realidad fuese un niño de 8 años de edad al que acaban de conceder un paseo por el parque y no un hombre de 25 años de edad que esta por ver al amor de su vida después de ya casi 7 largos años

_Correrás (correrás) esconderás (esconderás) pero no te escaparas (no te escaparas)_

_correrás (correrás) esconderás (esconderás) pero no te escaparas_

_Hoy una voz dice no y se queda (corre y dime adiós)_

Me acercó a tu puerta y toco tres veces, trato de que mi mano haga esa tarea sin flaquear pero la verdad es que no he podido hacerlo por completo, todo mi cuerpo vibra de emoción, los nervios me invaden por completo y siento el estomago hueco, temo que me rechaces una vez más, que me digas que vuelva con Susana o que simplemente me digas que ya es muy tarde para nosotros, aquello me destrozaría el alma, rezo para que por primera vez en tu vida pienses en ti misma y me permitas hacerte feliz

_Si decides dejarme no te voy a suplicar(no suplicare)_

_allá tu si mas tarde(si mas tarde) aunque corras, escondas,_

_no puedes escapar_

_Si decides dejarme no te voy a suplicar_

_allá tu si mas tarde aunque corras, escondas,_

_no puedes escapar_

_(you can't run)_

Observo con detenimiento y a la expectativa como la puerta de un color pardo comienza a abrirse lentamente y no puedo creer la visión que tengo ante mis ojos, te vez increíblemente preciosa, no he podido evitar entreabrí mis labios ante el asombro, tu cabello a crecido más y ahora lo llevas suelto, una cascada color oro cae sobre tus hombros y espalda, tus ojos verdes aunque dilatados por la impresión de verme se ven más brillantes que nunca y tus labios color carmín se ven perfectos adornando esa boca llena de perlas tan blancas como la nieve, te quedas paralizada al igual que yo por unos segundos, parece que acabas de despertar ya que tienes puesta una bata color blanco sobre tu cuerpo, sacudo la cabeza logrando controlar mi asombro antes que tu y me dispongo a pasar pero tu intentas adelantarte a mi intentando cerrar la puerta antes de que yo pueda ingresar a tu apartamento, pero te es imposible contrarrestar la fuerza con la que contengo tus intentos por dejarme fuera de aquel edificio y claramente de tu vida una vez más, me lo he repetido mil veces a lo largo del trayecto que he hecho para llegar hasta a ti y ahora lo reafirmo una vez más para ti "Esta vez no Candy" te digo "Esta vez no vas a escapar de mi" concluyo haciendo a un lado la puerta una vez más para avanzar unos pasos más y tomarte entre mis brazos, te resistes al principio pero veo que poco a poco vas cediendo en cuanto comienzo a decirte que Susana me dejo libre, que ahora esta casada y que podemos ser felices, dejas de removerte entre mis brazos y me observas con asombro, parece que mis palabras te parecen inverosímiles pero me importa poco lo que pienses de ellas, mi mano izquierda te sostiene firme por la cintura mientras que la derecha se abre paso entre el cabello de tu nuca logrando acercarte a mi lo suficiente como para que pueda endosarte un beso en los labios

_Corre y ya veras corre y ya veras nuca vas a escapar_

_corre y ya veras corre y ya veras nuca vas a escapar_

Esta vez pareces no querer correr lejos de mi si no que tus dos brazos suben hasta posarse alrededor de mi cuello prolongando e intensificando ese beso que ambos hemos estado esperando durante tantos años, mis sentidos ya no funcionan más, puedo sentir como mi olfato se pierde entre tu olor a rosas mientas que mi tacto no puede sentir nada más que tu piel y la sedosidad de tu cabello, mi gusto solo puede percibir cada parte de tu boca, mis oídos se limitan a oírte gemir mi nombre que se ahoga aún más por tus sollozos y mi vista esta extraviada totalmente en visiones angelicales de tu rostro sonrosado, me separo solo unos segundos de ti para decirte cuanto te amo y limpiar tus cristalinas lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, a lo cual me respondiste con un abrazo mucho más efusivo que el anterior que nos envolvía, volviste a posar tus labios como los míos y yo sin resistirme acepte tu respuesta gustoso, en esta ocasión no tendría que correr tras de ti.

_Aunque corras, escondas, no puedes escapar_

_aunque corras, escondas, no puedes escapar..._


End file.
